


Clothing

by The_Pom_on_30th_Street



Series: 365 project [20]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Fluff, Gen, They go shopping, candy has body issues, complicated relationship between Aphrodite and Candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Pom_on_30th_Street/pseuds/The_Pom_on_30th_Street
Summary: Candy finds out what he needs to drink in order to survive. In order to make him feel better Aphrodite tries to take his mind off it by taking him shopping. However, Candy struggles with his new body.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Hephaestus
Series: 365 project [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048799





	Clothing

Candy looked at the cup that Aphrodite presented him. “Is that...blood?” His face paled. “You need it, don’t think about it. The mortal was young and healthy so it-”

“That doesn’t make it any better!” Aphrodite looked at him shocked “Sorry. . . .forgive me.” He looked down. “I just. You killed someone innocent, they didn’t deserve to die just for me to drink their blood. What is it even for.” Hephaestus sighed as he went over. “Candy, when I made your body I had to replace organs and the mixture of god blood in order to introduce your godhood was tricky. You need to feed on a life force to keep yourself from shutting do-”

“Dying. You mean to prevent me from dying.” Candy frowns. “No, you go to sleep until you are fed again.” Candy shakes his head. He started to pace back and forth. He was able to survive being burned but he would have to kill others to survive. A knot started to form in his stomach. The church killed people, they harmed people, innocent people. He didn’t want to be like them picking on the weak. “Why mortal blood why, why not god’s blood. I mean Aphrodite I am sure there would be a god that I could feed on?” Aphrodite sighs and goes over. “Zeus would try to kill you or get you under his thumb if he found out that you might be able to feed off the gods.” She touches his cheek. “There are many mortals, do you think Ares cries every time there is war?” He shook his head before looking at the cup. “Alright.” Candy took the cup from her and brought it to his lips before drinking. He gagged at first at the metallic taste before he chugged the whole thing at once. He wiped his mouth with the back of his shirt sleeve. “There.” Aphrodite smiles. “There. You won’t need to feed until a while. Just please, feed when you need to.” He nods. 

“You know, you never really told me what god you made me.” Aphrodite smiles “Himeros.” Candy tilted his head. “It means uncontrollable desire in greek. You are the god of sexual desire. I think it should be getting blood easier for you and well this way you can stay close to me without anyone asking why.” Candy nodded trying to be happy. For a while he wanted to escape the church and do exactly that, explore himself and be more open about sex but being the god of that and being surrounded by gods who could be more than handsy. “Does everyone else know about me?” 

“There are rumors, but don’t worry after all they didn’t know about Eros for about a year.” Candy blinks “Eros is similar to me? Like he was mortal and now he isn’t” Aphrodite nodded “You two were so dedicated to me and well I took pity on you.” Candy nodded. The idea of having something who he might be able to turn to in all this. “Do they visit often?” Aphrodite frowned. “He and I are on complicated terms. He was hurt. I did not take his side on something when it came to Olympus.” Candy frowns nodding a bit. 

Aphrodite sighs “Come on how about we go look at some clothes for you. Although you look nice in Hephaestus clothing I don’t think you would be comfortable in that all the time.” Candy perked up a bit nodded. “Yes please.” Aphrodite smiles “Good and keep that smile, it looks better than a frown.” Candy’s face flushed a bit but nodded. “Have fun you two,” Hephaestus said as he moved back to his desk. Candy went over and hugged him “Thank you.” He blinked tensed before hugging back slowly. Aphrodite let out a small laugh shaking her head. “Come on.” She grabbed Candy’s hand and went through a portal.

Candy looked at the clothing outfits he and Aphrodite picked out. While Aphrodite’s were more skin revealing he didn’t mind. He always wanted a chance to wear revealing clothing and not worry about being called a harlot and be punished for it. He placed his hand on his stomach still getting used to the line in the middle. Hephaestus had told him that the lines were places where his body would open up if he needed work done on his body. He pressed against it half thinking that it would cause his chest to open up and half expecting to feel pain, however, nothing happened. Shaking his head he tried on the rest of his clothes deciding to get a lot of long skirts. They looked better with the crop tops that he had. “Ready?” She smiled holding boxes of shoes. Candy nodded before raising an eyebrow at the shoes. “Well, I thought you may have wanted some shoes considering how mortals are.” 

“Thank you.” He smiled as he sat next to her and opened a few boxes. Most of them were heels which made him pause. “What’s wrong.” Candy looked up “Nothing-”

“Something is wrong, I am getting better at reading you.” Candy shifts. “I never wore heels before. It always passed down sneakers.” Aphrodite nodded. “Well, I can teach you how to walk in them. I just think you may want them. The others can be pretty tall and I don’t think you would be able to change your form.” Candy looked back at his body, he was going to stick out like a sore thumb when he went to meet the other gods. They were probably perfect if Hephaestus was an outcast for being disabled. He was still a handsome god and a generous one at that. Guarded sometimes but from what he gathered from him or Aphrodite, he understood why. He guessed that was why he and Hephaestus got along. They both were hurt by people who were supposed to love and care for them, they knew each other's pains even if they were different. “Come on. Try them. I want to see how you look.” Candy snapped back to the present before nodding slipping on the pumps before getting up wobbly. He held his hands out before Aphrodite took his hands steading him. “Walk towards me.” She said stepping back. Candy followed. They repeated with Candy nearly falling a few times before he got comfortable. The process repeated with different types of heeled shoes before Candy decided on boots and wedges. 

“So how do we pay?” Aphrodite looked at him as she put the items in bags. “Pay? Candy we are gods we don’t need to pay. Plus it isn’t like they could stop us if they tried.” Candy shifts “Aphrodite but the workers-” 

“Don’t worry about them now-”

“No.” He said sternly. “I want to pay them, we should” Aphrodite scoffed before looking at him. “Fine.” She summons a bag of gems before handing them to him. “Go over, I'll be waiting.” Candy nods and goes over, he shifted seeing the nymphs before holding out the bags of gems. “For the clothes and stuff.” He mumbled. They smile while taking it. “Thank you, hope to see you soon.” He nods going back over to Aphrodite quickly. “Why are you so flustered they are just nymphs.” He shrugs “I never seen nymphs up close before.” Aphrodite raised an eyebrow but nodded and opened a portal. He let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t think he could tell her that he thought he was ugly, Hephaestus had made a wonderful body for him but at the same time, it was metal and had lines almost everywhere. There was a shine that gave away that he was fake, not human, and not in a good way. Still, he doubted the goddess of love and beauty wouldn’t take offense if he called himself hideous. She chose to save him, so he should trust her judgment. If she was happy with how he looked so should he. He walked through the portal running a hand through his hair. He shouldn’t be worrying about this, what he should be worrying about is meeting the other gods.


End file.
